Heated Love
by ShiroKuro OokamiRyu
Summary: Growlie has entered his heat cycle and there is no one in the house besides him and his master James. WARNING: This contains PokemonXMaster, MALEXMALE, please don't read if you don't like it. This is a ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or characters that I write about only the story itself**

**WARNING: This contains content that includes a pokemon and it's master having sex, if you don't like that please leave now because this is your last warning!**

* * *

><p>Growlithe (Growlie) x James<p>

Growlie writhed and wriggled in discomfort and unwanted warmth on the bed that his trainer James had bought for him. It wasn't the soft and plush, -practically- heavenly bed that caused his discomfort but a biological need that he hadn't given much thought to in the past but now he thoroughly damned it to hell.

A few days ago the Growlithe had begun to feel the telltale signs that mating season was near but it had been his first and as such he had no clue what those feelings were and why. That was until his cock was giving off an extreme amount of heat (in his mind) and was rock hard, slipping from its sheath, throbbing in need. Once that happened he was able to put the pieces together and remembered some of the wild Pokemon that James had captured talking about their "conquests" during mating season. From what he heard, they had all gone through it multiple times and would be experts with helping with his current problem. But those Pokemon were all sent to Nurse Joy to be taken care of and checked up on.

So here he was lying on his bed, curled up and growling lightly in frustration and need, curling his claws into the bed material and panting with his long tongue lolling out of his mouth. He had tried taking care of it himself but it got him nowhere, only succeeding in getting him more hot and bothered. He tried grinding his hips into the plush and luxuriously soft bed, humping it for a few minutes before realizing that was making it worse. He needed someone's help if he was ever going to get the release he needed and hopefully end this horrible 'mating season' quickly. It was then that his thoughts caused him to remember that he was the only Pokemon in the house, other than him there was one other occupant, his trainer James. This only caused Growlie to growl louder in frustration as a blush colored the fur on and around his cheeks.

His ears perked up as he was distracted from his thoughts, hearing footsteps coming closer and closer to his room. He looked around, panicking, not wanting James to see him that way but he was too late and he looked up in lust hazed horror as the door opened. "Hey Growlie, do you want to-" James had come in, smiling and his voice was happy, blissfully ignorant until he looked down upon the Pokemon, panting heavily with the fur on its cheeks lighting up to a nice shade of red.

He was immediately concerned about to Pokémon's wellbeing, believing that he was sick. Rushing to his beloved growlithe's side he knelt in front of the bed, worry evident in his eyes. "Growlie what's wrong?" The blush on Growlie's face only increased as he tried to inch away from James, slowly crawling backwards so that his trainer wouldn't see the painfully hard erection that was troubling the young growlithe. As he inched away he had to clench his jaw to stop the moan that desperately wanted to escape thanks to the feeling of his aching cock being rubbed against the bed.

James still noticed him backing away and in turn moved closer, he tried to keep the look of hurt from his eyes. "Growlie why are moving away from me?" He bit his lower lip, feeling guilty for hurting his trainer especially because he hadn't meant to. He whined and stilled his movements, his ears back. "What's wrong, Growlie?" He repeated his question from a bit earlier but this time Growlie didn't try to squirm away from his, instead he looked uncertain before the blush covering his cheeks intensified and he slowly moved to lie on his side.

James eyes widened as he saw the long, hard cock that was poking out of its sheath amongst the pale creamy fur of Growlie belly. After his initial shock wore off while staring at the cock of his Pokemon, he looked to Growlie's face and saw that the Pokemon refused to meet his eyes. He realized what was wrong with his Pokemon and why when he gave the rest of his Pokemon to nurse joy to have their checkup she had asked if he was sure that he didn't want to give her his growlithe too. He hadn't thought that Growlie would go into the Pokémon's heat cycle since in the years that they were partnered he had never showed the telltale signs before. James reached out to his treasured Pokemon and stroked the still red colored fur on the side of his face.

When Growlie looked up he saw James's eyes watching him with love and concern, besides a small amount of embarrassment. He cared for the Pokemon. Growlie whined in need, foregoing his embarrassment as his cock throbbed harder at his trainer's touch. This time a blush colored James's cheeks. Growlie was obviously suffering the effects of the heat cycle and needed release but what embarrassed him was that he was the only one that could help out the Pokemon. To Growlie's surprise he watched as James's hand slowly trailed from his fur covered cheek down to his neck and didn't stop, going lower until he was just a breath away from the cause of his frustration. The hand hesitantly touched his erection, first only with its fingertips but just that was enough to make Growlie moan.

Seeing that the touch had caused the Pokemon pleasure James became a bit braver and wrapped his hand around the length and began giving it slow but firm strokes. Growlie thought he was in heaven or at least dreaming from the feeling that his trainer's hand was giving him and the fact that the trainer that he had loved and devoted his life to was touching him in such a way. Growlie had been almost certain that when James found out about his problem that he would have been disgusted and sent him away or done something along those lines, but he never expected what he was currently doing.

Wanting to feel more Growlie rolled onto his back to give James better access. James moved his body so that he was crouched over Growlie; the hand that wasn't stroking the Pokemon off was caressing the fur on the side of his face. His hand moved faster, twisting as it reached the head. Growlie's eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he moaned in pleasure, his tail wagging lightly. James was happy that he was helping out his Pokemon and wanted to increase the pleasure he was feeling. The hand on the growlithe's cheek moved higher to scratch behind his ear and his thumb rubbed against the slit.

Growlie's eyes had closed from the pleasure but they shot open as James's fingers rubbed against his sensitive slit and his back arched up as he came, covering his chest fur and his trainer's hand in his cum. "Gro- Growlithe!" The Pokemon saw stars and panted heavily as he came down from the sex high. His cock was still hard but it throbbed less and the immediate insistent need he felt had lessened to a dull ache. James had expected that Growlie's need wouldn't be satisfied with only one release but it still surprised him and it made him curious to how long he could last and how many times the Pokémon could come before his stamina was spent. His attention was caught by the white-ish fluid covering hand his and looked closer at it.

He had never seen cum other than his own from the nights that he too needed release. He had no clue what came over him but he found himself licking at the fluid that covered his fingers. To his further shock it tasted good, not disgusting like he thought it might, thick from being pent up for so long and a bit on the sweet side like honey. James cleaned all of the cum from his hand and eyed Growlie's still hard cock wanting more. Licking his lips he leaned forward, getting closer to the object of his desire. Growlie started when he felt something touch his cock and his eyes widened to see James was licking it and James's eyes were glazed over with lust.

Any coherent thoughts left the building though when he felt his trainer's lips wrap around it, taking the head into his mouth, and gave a long, hard suck. Growlie's hips instinctively bucked at the incredible feeling, burying more of his cock in James's mouth. His breathing had calmed and gone back to normal after his last orgasm but now he was back to panting, hot puffs of breath leaving his parted jaws. James hadn't minded that the growlithe's cock had been shoved farther into his mouth and took more, ending up with his nose buried in the growlithe's soft white belly fur and his lips at the cock's root.

His tongue lapped at the sensitive underside and bobbed his head, sucking long and hard. Growlie's front paws pressed into the back of James's head, pressing him further into the growlithe's fur, loving the pleasure that his trainer was giving him. He wanted more, harder, faster, and he began thrusting his hips as James sucked, fucking his mouth. James was startled as he felt Growlie's claws lightly dig into the back of his head and Growlie's hips snapped forward, catching him off guard and causing him to choke until he relaxed the muscles in his throat and allowed Growlie to continue, knowing that he needed to get off.

Growlie's body began to tremble as he thrust his hips faster, feeling heat pool in his stomach and knew that he was close. His head fell back and he howled as he came into James's waiting mouth. James's only warning before Growlie came was the subtle twitch his cock gave before his mouth filled with cum. He pulled back, swallowing, and sucked only the head to prolong Growlie's orgasm and milk him of every last drop of the delicious liquid. He released Growlie's cock with a wet pop and licked his lips. Growlie watched him with affection, a few drops of his seed had spilled out of the side of James's mouth and was trailing down his chin as he gazed at the Pokémon. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen and even though his cock had gone limp after his last orgasm he could feel his blood rushing south, causing it to harden and stand at attention.

Growlie's eyes trailed down his trainer's body until Growlie's path reached his crotch and saw the bulge in his pants. It made him feel a little guilty for feeling so much pleasure when James was obviously horny too. He flipped over and faced James, padding closer until he his nose was touching James's crotch. He nuzzled it with a growl, closing his eyes as he felt the heat coming through the clothing, its scent causing his lust to spike. James jumped at the contact even though he had watched as Growlie approached him. The growls that Growlie was making were sending vibrations through his pants and giving his cock extreme pleasure. His eyes rolled back as his head tilted towards the ceiling when he moaned.

Growlie pawed at the buckle and dug his claws into James's leg. He hissed at the pleasure/pain that came from the action but he understood what Growlie wanted to do. Growlie wanted to pleasure him in exchange for the pleasure that James had given him and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He had never known his Pokémon to be so demanding but the growl that came from Growlie's throat when he neglected to comply with the growlithe's demands said that he had no room to argue and Growlie was getting impatient. His hands went from where they lay at his sides to the buckle, undoing it and lowering the pants so that they pooled around his knees from his kneeling position.

Growlie barked his approval before looking at the prize before him. James's cock was long and hard, its scent, its musk was making his mouth water. A few drops of drool escaped the side of his mouth and his tongue lolled out to run over his muzzle. He had wanted to do this for a while but he never thought that he would have the opportunity to, and now that it was happening it only made him want it more. As Growlie sniffed at James's erection James stiffened, biting his lower lip, doing his best not to buck, moan or so much as squirm under the huffs of hot air that met his sensitive skin.

Growlie's tail wagged, his paw pressed on James's hip as to tell him not to move before licking the lightly throbbing cock from tip, catching the drop of pre-cum that was oozing out, to base. James's back arched. Growlie's tongue was rough yet somewhat soft and the action felt extraordinary to the virgin male. He didn't stop there, his head dipped below and he began to lap at his trainer's balls, going from solely pleasuring them to licking languidly from his balls to the shaft to the head and repeating the process.

Looking up he noticed that James's upper half was still obscured from his view. It frustrated him because he wanted to see every possible inch of his trainer's pale and flawless skin. He wanted to pleasure it, lick it, nip it, and mark it so he would forever be his, moaning his name as his leaf green eyes rolled back as he reached his climax, orgasming over and over. His fangs sank into the clothing, obscuring his view from James's chest and torso, and gave a tug. James's eyes widened as he heard the sound of material tearing and watched as his shirt was torn from his by Growlie.

The lust and frenzied heat that he saw barely controlled in Growlie's eyes caused his breath to halt in his throat. Growlie pushed his upper paws against James's chest roughly so that James landed on his back with a thud, his legs bent at the knees and spread so Growlie had a perfect view of his trainer's erect cock, swelled balls and appetizing red pucker. Growlie's smirk was hidden as he buried his face in James's chest, oh he had plans for that place but it could wait until a little later. He lapped at James's already distended nipples, pulling moans of pleasure from his lips.

James's moans were like music to Growlie's ears, hypnotizing and seductive, spurring him on. His teeth grazed the soft flesh before soothing the marked skin with affectionate licks, turning to the other neglected nipple with equal fervor. With one hand James tried to muffle his moans and the other had a tight hold on Growlie's head, enjoying every moment of pleasure his Pokemon gave him. Growlie's nips and licks trailed lower, lapping over James's smooth and pale abdomen, dipping into his naval extracting a surprised gasp that turned into a low moan from his trainer, until he reached his destination.

His tongue swiped across the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that was flowing freely from his throbbing erection. James trembled beneath him before Growlie took his cock into his mouth, easily deep throating him in one try. His back arched off of the ground and his mouth was wide open in a silent scream. Pleased by his reaction Growlie let a hum like growl ripple through his chest, sending vibrations through James's cock. James's chest was heaving, he was so close, just a little more… Then Growlie dragged his teeth lightly over his cock as he gave a hard suck, pulling back until just the head was in his mouth, sending James over the edge moaning his Pokémon's name loudly. Growlie swallowed his trainers cum and licked his cock clean, wanting more of the desirable substance.

James laid there in the afterglow of one of the best orgasms in his life, his arm over his eyes as his chest heaved, struggling to steady his breathing. Growlie wasn't done yet, he was still hard and eager to continue with their mating. He crawled on top of James aligning their cocks and lay down before dragging his body up and down across James's, creating friction as their cocks slid against each other. Growlie's head tilted up as his eyes rolled back into his skull from the pleasure that was coursing through his body.

James flinched at the contact, still sensitive after his last release and moaned when Growlie ground against him harder and picked up the pace. He wasn't sure whether he should stop him or let him continue but his lust ended up making the decision for him when Growlie bucked his hips and James instinctually started bucking his hips, seeking more pleasure, feeling so close. Growlie's claws dug into the floor as he felt James participate and picked up the pace until each time his rocked his body up or down James's body moved, more like jolted, against the floor. James's thin legs had wrapped the best they could around Growlie's hips, desperately searching for something to hold onto as his hands covered his mouth, moans louder that the last escaping his lips.

Growlie pressed his muzzle against James's neck, feeling himself grow close and sank his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, coming hard. The mixed pain and pleasure that James felt from the bite Growlie gave him was too much and he came hard, both of their seed covering their stomachs and chests. Growlie collapsed on top of James's chest, panting hard as he looked over his trainer. James looked exhausted but thoroughly satisfied and that made Growlie's chest swell with pride. His recovery was hastened by his rapidly growing arousal at the sight of his trainer and he lifted his body off of James, looking over the mess he and James had made.

He let out a content huff before he began to clean their combined seed from James's body, running his tongue across his skin until no evidence remained of their pleasure on his body. But yet again as his eyes lingered over his trainer's body his attention was caught by the tempting pucker between his spread legs. Growlie walked up to James's side and nudged him with his snout so that he would roll over. James didn't have the energy left in him to argue or care and rolled onto his stomach, cushioning his head with his arms. Growlie padded his way to James's firm ass, his legs open and showing off the prize that Growlie desired to claim. Growlie moved to stand between his legs and pressed his paws against the cheeks of James's ass, spreading them to further reveal his anus.

He licked his lips before diving down and lapping at the tight hole. James moaned and his exhaustion faded quickly as he felt Growlie's tongue lapping at his ass, probing at the tight hole. James couldn't help but lift his hips a bit to give Growlie better access and gasped when the Pokémon's tongue slipped through the tight ring of muscle to wriggle and lap at his insides. His body tightened, tensing at the sudden intrusion. It felt odd and a little painful but as the Pokemon continued the pain faded, allowing his body to feel pleasure that he had never felt before.

He clenched his fists and bit into the back of his hands, wondering where Growlie had learned to do this or if it was all instinct. Growlie thrusting his tongue in and out of the ring on muscle, doing his best to ease James's pain and upon feeling it gradually loosen up and hearing James's moans grow louder he guessed that whatever pain he had felt was quickly being replaced by pleasure. Growlie's own lust was quickly growing and he couldn't take it any longer. He retracted his tongue from James's ass, giving the pucker one last lick before grabbing onto James's hips with his forepaws. James gasped as he felt something prodding his ass, and this wasn't as soft or flexible as the growlithe's tongue. He looked back to see Growlie holding on to his hips, his tongue lolled out as he was panting and his eyes glazed over with lust. Growlie saw that his trainer was about to protest but cut him off as he thrust his cock into his trainer's tight hole.

James's back arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream as Growlie's cock penetrated his virgin entrance. Growlie felt somewhat bad for James's discomfort and pain but knew it would quickly be replaced by pleasure. Pushing away those thoughts he began to pull out until only the tip remain inside and thrust hard back into the tight heat until he was completely sheathed. James was clenching his fists, his muscles trembling in pain until one of the times Growlie thrust into his ass and James moaned loudly as he saw white. He felt his cock swell and pleasure replacing the pain he was in bit by bit.

Growling his approval as he saw his trainer's pleasure, Growlie began to thrust harder into him, aiming for that spot each time. With that spot being abused and hit so many times James knew that he wouldn't last long and began to push his hips back against Growlie's cock in search of that pleasure, his release. Growlie was pleased by his trainer's reaction and moved his forepaws higher along James's body, holding onto his chest. He lapped at James's neck, his hips never stopping, pounding hard into the heat. As he felt his climax near he sank his teeth into James's neck, into the same spot that he had already marked, wanting proof of their mating to be shown to every human and Pokemon.

James arched his back and screamed Growlie's name as he came hard, the pleasurable pain from Growlie's bite and the feeling of his cum flooding his ass, filling him, caused his vision going black before coming back and he saw stars around the edges of his eyes. Both trainer and Pokemon panted heavily as they collapsed thoroughly satisfied. Growlie was still inside of James due to his knot inflating and holding him in place.

Growlie licked James's back and neck, lapping off the sweat from their excursion. It was as he was licking the skin on his trainer's neck that the lust receded from his brain and left him to think of what had just happened, what he had just done. James was still recovering from multiple, mind blowing orgasms and just laid there, comfortable under the weight and warmth of Growlie, basking in the afterglow of their sex.

Growlie on the other hand was being buried under the weight of his guilt. He had just fucked his trainer, mated him and no matter how good, more like incredible, it felt it was unforgivable. After James recovered he would most likely kick Growlie out saying that he didn't want a horny mutt as a Pokemon. As Growlie felt his knot deflate he gently pulled out of James and walked backwards slowly, as to not upset the human any more than he already had.

James shivered as he felt Growlie pull away from him and take his warmth with him. He looked up from where he had had his head in his arms and saw Growlie in the corner, his head down and looking extremely guilty. James got onto his hands and knees, not without pain reprimanding him though, and crawled over to Growlie. Growlie whimpered and cowered further into the corner as he heard James come near him and felt his presence.

He watched Growlie with concern, not understanding what could have possibly caused the Pokemon to act that way. "Growlie?" The growlithe cringed and brought a paw up to his chest, like a shield. James was speechless as he realized that Growlie was afraid of him. Did Growlie really think that James was going to hurt him? As James crept closer and the Pokemon flinched he knew that was exactly what Growlie thought. He thought that James would be mad at him and punish him.

James narrowed his eyes and sat on his knees, wincing as he did so. "Growlie, look at me." The growlithe opened his eyes which had been kept tightly shut and looked down at the floor before slowly raising his head. As his eyes met that of James he didn't see what he had expected. He didn't see anger or hatred or even disgust. He saw worry, James was worried about him… The stern look on James's face softened as Growlie finally looked at him and he reached his arms out to his favorite Pokemon.

Growlie looked at him uncertain before stepping into James's embrace. James held Growlie close and soothingly rubbed the fur on his back. He pulled away enough to look into Growlie's eyes. "Growlie I'm not angry with you and I'm not mad, which means that there is no punishment." Growlie couldn't believe what he was hearing and his mouth opened in shock. "Grow- growli?" Translation- "You're not?" James smiled and shook his head, knowing exactly what Growlie had meant.

A blush dusted his cheeks as he looked away and mumbled so softly that if it wasn't for Growlie's sense of hearing no one could have heard it. "It wasn't that bad after all…" Growlie's tail wagged as James looked at him again. "I am your trainer and I'm supposed to take care of you. Plus I guess I'm more than that now to you." It was Growlie's turn to blush as his eyes swept over the bite marks he left on James's skin, mating marks.

That was true, now he and James were mates, forever inseparable. Growlie barked happily as his tail wagged and he excitedly licked at James's face, causing the trainer to laugh joyously.

END


End file.
